Danganronpa Murderous Generation - Demo trial
by GLS7499
Summary: This is a small taster of a new story that I'm writing. This story is based around 20 ultimate students, each possessing an ultimate talent which they specialise in, all eager to learn and have fun. But it all goes south real fast as the mechanical bear appears, demanding they all play a killing game for his amusement and their freedom. Rated M for blood and swearing.
1. The evidience board

(This is an example of what the final thing will be, this demo is mostly for people who wish to play along during the Trial segments of the story)

In this Demo you will be playing in the 1st person perspective of Junako Shurui, not much detail will be needed about characters as this is a demo, I don't want to spoil anything.

Since this is a demo, not everything will be in this demo, meaning that there's more to except from the real thing.

Now then, here is the evidence for this case:

 ** **Monokuma file #0**** : The victim for this case is Violet Mujitsu. Her body was discovered at 5:30pm in her dorm room, on top of her bed. Violet had suffered a stab wound to the chest and other minor injuries on top of this, there are no signs of the victim inhaling any substances and the wind pipe shows no signs of being crushed, all injuries are from the shoulders down.

 ** **State of the crime scene**** : The crime scene shows no sign of a struggle, violets dorm room shows no signs of an attack, the door wasn't forced open either.

 ** **Body discovery announcement rule**** : 'once 3 people find a body the investigation will begin, the culprit does not count as one of those three people'

 ** **Scarlets account**** : Scarlet was in the dining hall with Rocky, Sora, Drake and Hajiga as the Body discovery announcement went off. She went into the kitchen after reading the file and saw that all the knives were still in place.

 ** **Bloodied cloth**** : A blood soaked cloth was found in the kitchen sink, and one of the knives on closer inspection had a blood stain on the handle.

 ** **Drakes account**** : Drake last saw Violet at 5pm when she left the group after they broke up to do their own things, he asked her if she wanted to meet with everyone else and eat but she declined saying that she was going to her dorm room.

 ** **Torn paper**** : found inside the bin in Violets room, it has writing on but some of it's too torn up to read.

 ** **Violets wrist**** : Violet had her left wrist broken, most likely trying to defend herself from the culprit.

 ** **Rikus account**** : Riku overheard Violet talking to someone about how appearance and asked the other person to help her, although Riku forgot who it was.

 ** **Unknown student whereabouts**** : During the time of the murder (estimated to be from 5 - 5:30) Hoshihiko, Akemi, Ataeru, Rõzu, Hiroko, Riku, Junako, Kūki, Kounna, Saino, Jõshõ, Tantei, Toshihiro and Tako do not have alibis.

 ** **Odd slash marks**** : two pair of slashes run down Violets right arm, they look like they were dealt at the same time and they look thinner than a regular blade.

 ** **Torn bed sheets + Stabbed pillow**** : Found in the laundry room, dry blood stains could be seen on the pillow and the sheets.

 ** **Soundproof rooms**** : Monokuma has confirmed that the walls of the dorm rooms are sound proof. Akemi and Rocky discovered this by accident while investigating.

Use all the evidence here to help you solve the crime, don't worry about a time limit when solving a case you'll need all the time you can get. Now good luck and have fun.


	2. The trial (Part 1)

20 podiums in a circular courtroom, on 19 of those podiums stand a potential murderer, while the 1 empty stand where the victim would of stood had a stand set up to match her height as well as have a picture frame that showed her head down to about the start of her shoulders, a big red X was painted over the portrait. The rest of the room is consistent of chess board pattern flooring, blue walls with pearl white columns running up the walls and red curtains dotted between every 2 pillars. Oh and their was a court master seat to which the judge, jury and executioner Monokuma sat. He's a teddy bear, his left half a pale white while his right side a black coal. On his black side he had an evil smile where as his white side holds the classic teddy bear smile. His left eye is button black while his right half has a red horizontal stripe for an eye. I was standing between Violets 'deceased stand' (the name was just so generously donated to it by Akemi, much to everyone's shock) and Drake, he had been the one to help me investigate so I was kind of glad he was standing next to me, it's true that I haven't known him for very long but I trust him, he's proven himself trustworthy. In front of me embedded into the podium appears to be a small screen, right now the screen is only showing where everyone should be standing:

1) Junako  
2) Drake  
3) Akemi  
4) Rocky  
5) Sora  
6) Sainõ  
7) Kounna  
8) Hoshihiko  
9) Tako  
10) Riku  
11) Tantei  
12) Scarlet  
13) Toshihiro  
14) Kūki  
15) Hiroko  
16) Jõshõ  
17) Hajiga  
18) Rõzu  
19) Atearu  
20) Violet (DEAD)

Everybody apart from Scarlet, Kounna, Hajiga and Drake were looking around worryingly, Toshihiro seemed to be the most freaked out, he was looking all over the group and begun fidgeting in place, no one seemed to be saying anything. After about 5 minutes of everyone just standing around and not saying anything the bear had finally had enough "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT ALREADY, I GUESS I'LL GET THIS THING GOING!" Monokumas shout boomed across the court room, everyone looked over, some of us jumped in surprise while other just remained silent. "Ahem, well then without further delay I shall begin the class trial" Monokuma then began to explain how it all played out.

"During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the culprit is and vote for who 'donit'. If you vote correctly then only the blackened will be punished but if you pick the wrong person, then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this academy, also refusing to vote will lead to death so you better vote for somebody" Monokuma sounded excited throughout, from start to finish, Drake seemed to look over at Monokuma with a serious gaze, well I guess he wasn't the only one, I was too. "U-um . . Y-you make it sound e-easy but w-w-where do we begin . . ." Toshihiro stuttered as usual while he looked over at Monokuma sadly as if he was trying to gain his sympathy, "It appears to be a simple concept, all we must do is- "BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ANYONE WHO LOOKS SUSPICIOUS" Sora shouted out, interrupting Riku, the girl looked agitated and gave Sora a stern look "well as I was saying we just need to present evidence from the investigation and piece it all together one step at a time" Riku spoke calmly as if she was talking to a group of children. "So where do we begin then?" Atearu asked curiously, everyone in the room remained silent for a brief moment but Scarlet broke that silence "How about how we found the crime scene? It was odd to see that room in such a tidy state considering that a murder had just occurred in it" everyone seemed to agree on this, and so begun the first debate in this life or death trial.

(You are about to start you first non-stop debate but before that here is a quick tutorial. During the Trial you will hear student statements one after the other in a loop. However there will be an error within someone's argument which will appear in **Bold.** To call out the error you will have to use your truth bullets. What's a truth bullet? You might be asking, well that's your evidence of course, use the evidence / truth bullets to shoot through the students error, the answer to each non-stop debate will be displayed below the end of the argument. That is all for now good luck and have fun.)  
(Oh and optional music will be suggested at certain points in the trail, feel free to listen to it if you want.)

NON-STOP DEBATE  
( **Music - Danganronpa V3: Heat up** )

Truth bullets:  
1) Torn bed sheets + Stabbed pillow.  
2) Monokuma file #0

BEGIN

Scarlet: Why was a crime scene so clean? If a murder had just occurred in it.

Hajiga: That is a little strange to find the scene of a crime so clean.

Sainõ: maybe they cleaned up the scene?

Riku: The culprit would not have very long to kill Violet and then clean the room. It is almost impossible to believe that they didn't leave **a single scratch** anywhere.

Toshihiro: W-well i-it could mean that **s-she was killed somewhere else . . .** a-and t-then moved t-to her room

Drake: But why go through all that trouble? It'd be easier to just leave the body where it was.

Toshihiro: I-I-I DON'T KNOW! S-STOP PRESSING ME F-FOR ANSWERS THAT I-I DON'T KNOW!

(There's bound to be something wrong here, I'm sure about it I just need to listen out for it)

"NO THAT'S WRONG"

Answer:

Torn bed sheets + Stabbed pillow -  
 **s-she was killed somewhere else**

DEBATE END. (Switch music to Danganronpa rebirth clima en tranquilidad)

"Okay hold on Toshihiro I'm certain that she was killed in her dorm room" Toshihiro looked over at me, offended by my remark "w-why are y-you so sure about th-that? Surely it's more reasonable to t-think she died somewhere else?" He looked over worried and waited for my response. "Well actually there is 2 pieces of evidence that support this fact, the first is the torn bed sheets I found in the laundry room, they had slash marks and blood stains on them there was also a pillow that had a single hole in one side of it as if someone had stabbed it" when I finished Toshihiro just looked angry at me "that s-still doesn't show how she died in that room" he almost had me there, almost. "Well that's where my 2nd piece of evidence comes into play and that is . . ."

 **Select the necessary evidence**  
Question - what evidence shows Violets last known location.

1) Monokuma file #0  
2) State of the crime scene  
3) Body discovery announcement rule  
4) Scarlets account  
5) Bloodied cloth  
6) Drakes account  
7) Torn paper  
8) Violets wrist  
9) Rikus account  
10) Unknown student whereabouts  
11) Odd slash marks  
12) Torn bed sheets + Stabbed pillow  
13) Soundproof rooms

"This is it"

Answer -

6) Drakes account

"The evidence that supports this is Drakes testimony" everyone looked over at Drake, who in turn went slightly red in the cheeks from the sudden attention "u-uh Yeah that's right I asked Violet if she wanted to come and eat something with us all but she said she was going back to her dorm room" Drake finished with his confidence returning to him "why'd you sound so suspicious just then huh?" Tako barked at him as she swung her index finger in his direction. I hated the fact that we came to the point or not even trusting each others words, as just proven by Tako, but Drake just gave Tako a stern look and spoke honestly "I really REALLY hate getting put on the spot all of a sudden, it makes me embraced, so there now you know" "What a lame ass excuse, aren't you suppose to be an artist or something? Showing off should be your thing!" She once again butted in speaking in an annoying and slightly mocking tone, Drake looked at her moodily and barked back "aren't you suppose to be some sort of scientist, couldn't you of even dusted for prints or is that just too far out of your league?" Sainõ, along with a few others, all commented on how Drake 'roasted' Takos scientific abilities. "W-well I-I didn't have enough t-time to do anything and-" "you had enough time to stare at a dead body and poke it with a pencil multiple times, I saw you do that like 6 times" Tako bit her lip and stopped talking after that comment. "Well moving on, is it safe to agree that Violet died in her own dorm room?" Akemi asked, we all agree on this fact, that's a good first step, "so now that we know the location of the murder why don't we try to sort out everyone's alibis for the time frame given?" Hajiga proposed "what was the time frame again?" Sainõ asked innocently "you forgot already?" "Well Junako if you're so certain why don't you give us the answer, what was the time frame for Violets murder?" Sainõ asserted herself in my direction "You just don't know yourself, come on admit it already, no one's going to be mad at you" Rocky commented as he looked over at the young actress, her eyes darted over towards Rocky's eyes and, from what I could tell, blushed from embarrassment "A-ARE YOU JUNAKO! NO HE IS, SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET HIM ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION" her sudden shouting startled me, but never the less I gave my answer.

 **Select the answer you believe is correc** t  
Question: What is the time frame for Violets murder.

1) 5 pm - 5:30 pm  
2) 12 pm - 4: 20 pm  
3) 3 am - 3 pm

"This is the answer"

The answer -

1) 5pm - 5:30 pm

"The Monokuma file states that Violet died around 5pm, and we found the body at 5:30 pm, which means she died somewhere between that time" Sainõ looked at the ground, defeated, while everyone else agreed / conformed this among themselves, so far so good. "Does anyone have an alibi for that time period?" Riku asked calmly, like usual, while the chatting silenced "I have an alibi" Tako cried out, she looked proud of her sudden outburst as all eyes turned to her, but just as she was getting ready to put the information forward something peculiar happened. Her podium moved from it's place in the circle to the centre of the courtroom, this surprised all of us and shocked Tako "well then Tako the floor is yours, try not to slip up on your way in though, seriously I waxed it before you all came just to impress you all ~" Monokuma declared proudly, trying to sooth a startled Tako. With all eyes on her Tako began to panic "U-um yeah m-m-my alibi . . . ." "your alibi?" Hajiga asked "m-my alibi . ." "your alibi is what?" Atearu asked "uuuhhh . . . . m-my a-alibi . . ." from what I could tell, as if it wasn't obvious enough, Tako was lying. I just need to point it out so she'd just admit it already.

NON-STOP DEBATE  
( **Music switch to Danganronpa V3: Break [3rd mix]** )

Truth bullets:  
1) Riku's account  
2) Drake's account  
3) Scarlet's account

BEGIN

Tako: s-so . . my alibi . . .

Rocky: Do you have one or not?

Tako: U-umm . . . .

Sainõ: What's an alibi?

Akemi: Are you being serious right now?

Tako: . . .

Scarlet: The longer you refuse to tell us your alibi the more suspicious you'll get

Tako: Oh wait, I remember now **I was in the dining hall eating dinner with everybody.**

Atearu: Huh, really? Wait why did you take so long to -

Tako: YUP THAT'S **MY ALIBI** SO YOU SHOULD JUST BELIEVE IT ASS HATS!

Sainõ: A-ASS HAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ASS HAT!

Tako: EEEKKKK I-I'M SORRY

Drake: If you want everyone to believe you then stop calling them names all the time Tako

Tako: eeeekk y-yes sir

Drake: Please don't call me that . . .

(What Tako is telling me doesn't seem to fit in with everything everybody else is telling me . . . I should try to call her out on it the next chance I get)

"THAT IS INCORRECT!"

Answer -

Scarlet's account - **I was in the dining hall eating dinner with everybody**.

(Music change to Class trial Dawn edition)

"Tako you lied just then didn't you" I asserted myself confidently into the argument, Tako looked even more shocked, she nearly screamed from my sudden out burst "w-what d-do you m-mean, I lied? That is my-" "aaactualy that's my alibi" Drake cut in, saving me the trouble of having to explain it to her. "Aaahhh crap!" Tako cried out as her lie was shot through, "oh, do explain Drake" Hiroko, possibly the calmest person in the room, asked, her Petit smile not once leaving her face as she asked the question "well this alibi covers myself, Hajiga, Scarlet, Rocky and Sora as well. We were all in the dining hall eating dinner when the body discovery announcement played, which was around 5:30 pm" Drake continued as he motioned over to Scarlet "just to help confirm this, Scarlet would you mind confirming this for yourself" Scarlet nodded "Yup, that is the statement I gave to Juanko and Drake" just as she finished Toshihiro butted in "b-but wait what if all 5 of you are w-working together to hide the real murderers i-identity" he made a good point "that's really dumb" Sora commented, "you are too though . . . . ." Toshihiro comment "WHAT WAS THAT!" Sora demanded, clearly overhearing his comment "u-u-u-uh n-noth-hing" he laughed awkwardly before looking away from Sora, scared of her deathly gaze. Scarlet just sighed as usual and said "in that case would everyone else who was just mentioned like to confirm this as well" and sure enough one by one, Sora, Hajiga and Rocky all confirmed this alibi, Rocky even noted that no one left for the bathrooms the entire time they were there "do you all have bladders of steel or something? I mean seriously 30 minuets and none of you had to go even a little? There's no way that's possible?" Hoshihiko, who had surprisingly stayed quiet for so long, asked everyone oddly " . . ." Scarlet, Hajiga and Rocky didn't answer while Drake was going to say something but Sora cut him off "Yeah so what if none of us used the bathroom, you got a problem with that or something!?" Sora sounded slightly threatening as she defended everyone that was in the dinning hall, Hoshi (the nickname that Hoshihiko insisted that we all use) looked a bit scared by Sora "n-no it's just that . . . how did none of you see anybody come into the dinning hall while you were all eating their and like take a knife or something?" Hoshi shot back as she watch Sora brush off her comment and refuse to answer, possibly from embarrassment and the realisation that she could of caught the culprit a lot sooner if she paid attention to her surroundings more. Eventually Drake answered "we were all sitting on the same table and was discussing our current situation, we became so wrapped up in the conversation that we didn't really pay attention to who came into the dinning hall, there does that answer your question?" "Yes thank you very much" Hoshi beamed as she got her answer. "I would like to change the subject of discussion for now, if it is alright with you all" Atearu asked politely "go right ahead Atearu" Akemi conformed followed by Drake "I agree, a change of discussion would be needed soon enough anyways, we can't stay on one topic forever can we now" "oh you guys don't have forever anyways" Monokuma mentioned, freaking Toshihiro and a few others out "Y-YO-YOU MEAN T-THERE'S A-A-A-A T-TIME LIMIT!?" The poet stutter increased almost tenfold as a new threat was brought to light, "well how long do we have?" Tantei, who had remained silent since the class trial began, asked as he turned to Monokuma "oh well . . if I was to guess I would say . . . mm . . until I get bored" the bear responded giving a small chuckle to the end of his remark "well then let's keep this entertaining for our own sakes then" Tantei declared, everyone agreed "now about the murder weapon . . ." Atearu continued his podium being pulled out into the centre of the circle "I have two questions about it, first what it actually is and second how the killer was able to obtain it" after he finished speaking, Atearu's podium slipped back into it's original position in the circle "I agree we should try to figure it out in order to cut down on the list of suspects" Rocky commented "how is knowing what the weapon is going to help us rule out suspects?" Asked Rõzu, a person who rarely spoke as it is, Sainõ gasped "she speaks, oh speak again fair maiden and ring your glorious voice through my ears once more" "shut up" Rõzu coldly remarked, silencing Sainõ at once "huh, who knew it'd be that easy" Rocky also remarked "you can shut up too" Rõzu spoke once again, this time silencing Rocky, and so began our next topic of discussion, the murder weapon.

(But first a brief tutorial, I hope you've been finding it easy to counter peoples arguments, but from now on **Underlined and bold** text will appear, this will mean that you can agree with a persons statement instead of having to counter them. It will be the same as countering, select the correct truth bullet and fire it at the **Bold Underlined** statement you wish to agree with. Now then good luck and have fun)

NON-STOP DEBATE  
( **Music switch to Danganronpa V3: Heat up** )

Truth bullets:  
1) Bloody cloth  
2) Riku's account  
3) Torn bedsheets + stabbed pillow  
4) Violets wrists  
5) Body discovery announcement rule

BEGIN

Rõzu: So the murder weapon was a **blade of some sort** . . . but what was it?

Atearu: We don't have to be so specific **anything sharp** can still be a murder weapon

Scarlet: The wounds look like they were dealt by a knife

Hoshihiko: **But all the knives were clean** . . . That means they couldn't of been used for murder

Drake: Hoshi a knife might still be the murder weapon . . .

Hoshihiko: Huh? How!

Drake: **If you cleaned the blade** you could put it back without anyone knowing that it was used for murder

Toshihiro: A-are we even sure **Two blades** weren't used?

Scarlet: No that'd make **too much work** it'd be easier to use just one.

Hoshihiko: Wouldn't it just be too much trouble to use two blades anyways? I mean seriously there's nothing here that has two blades so they could only use one at a time.

(Everyone appears to be giving some valid arguments however only one statement seems to work with the evidence I have)

"I AGREE WITH THAT"

Answer -

Bloody Cloth - **If you cleaned the blade**

( **Music change to Trapped by the ocean scent** )

"It's just like Drake said, the killer must of cleaned the blade of their murder weapon" I called out, everyone looked over towards me "What's the evidence to back this up?" Rõzu asked calmly, obviously wanting to confirm my theory "While investigating the kitchen, Drake and myself found a bloody cloth hidden underneath a small mound of other cloths. Also one of the knives had a stain on it and it looked similar to blood" I looked over the photo I had taken of it while Drake confirmed with everyone that we found it together, he even had Hoshihiko and Sainõ, who were also in the kitchen, confirm this as well. "Okay so the cloth was used to hide the identity of the murder weapon, but where does that get us?" Hoshihiko asked plainly "I mean it's great that we've figured out that the knife is the murder weapon but no one in the dining hall saw ANYONE come into the room so we still can't cut down the list of suspects" she was right, everyone realised that we were right back at square one, meaning that we hadn't made any progress towards finding the killer at all, the atmosphere in the room has become tense and uneasy. Are we really able to solve this case? Are . . . . . are we just going to die here . . . . . . I-is it my fault? Was it because I figured out what the weapon was, that I made it impossible for us to pinpoint the kil- "Who discovered Violets body?" Drake cut into my train of thought as all eyes turned to him "w-why are you aski-" "I'm asking because of an important piece of evidence I just remembered, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, right Junako?"

 **Select** **the** **evidence**

1) Monokuma file #0  
2) State of the crime scene  
3) Body discovery announcement rule  
4) Scarlets account  
5) Bloodied cloth  
6) Drakes account  
7) Torn paper  
8) Violets wrist  
9) Rikus account  
10) Unknown student whereabouts  
11) Odd slash marks  
12) Torn bed sheets + Stabbed pillow  
13) soundproof rooms

"I see now!"

Answer -

3) Body discovery announcement rule

"Your talking about . . . the body discovery announcement aren't you" I answered confidently, bringing a glad smile to his face "I'm glad someone remembered that rule, once 3 non blackened students find a body, the body discovery announcement is set off, this announcement won't play until 3 non blackened students find the body, meaning the blackened can't be one of the three students who find the body" as he finished the others all began to perk up a bit "so that means . . ."

 **Select an answer**

1) The first 3 students are not suspicious  
2) All 3 are working together  
3) All 3 have amazing sense of timing and luck to find a body at the same time

"Of course . . ."

Answer -

1) The first 3 students are not suspicious

"So what you're saying is that we CAN cut down the number of suspects" I made a note to try and remember the rule for any later trials, although I hope their aren't any more trials after this one "Okay so can we just clarify who is still a suspect?" Sainõ asked "did you for-" "NO I REMEMBER THIS TIME, I JUST WANT EVERYONE ON THE SAME PAGE OKAY, ROCKY!" Sainõ cut him off so quickly that it startled me. The list of suspects . . . .

 **Select** **the** **evidence**

1) Monokuma file #0  
2) State of the crime scene  
3) Body discovery announcement rule  
4) Scarlets account  
5) Bloodied cloth  
6) Drakes account  
7) Torn paper  
8) Violets wrist  
9) Rikus account  
10) Unknown student whereabouts  
11) Odd slash marks  
12) Torn bed sheets + Stabbed pillow  
13) Soundproof rooms

"Yeah that's it"

Answer -

10) Unknown student whereabouts

"The list of suspects runs from: Hoshihiko, Akemi, Atearu, Rõzu, Hiroko, Riku, Kūki, Kounna, Sainõ, Jõshõ, Tantei, Toshihiro, Tako and myself, everyone else has an alibi" I announced the names and Drake looked happily towards the others "Now I need you all to be honest, which 3 of you found the body first?" "H-hold on a s-sec-cond!" Toshihiro cut in "w-wont everyone just say that t-they found the b-b-body first!" "You're not wrong for thinking that Toshihiro but seeing as all of our lives are on the line here, I assume everyone will want to be very honest otherwise we could all die because they gave us false evidence" Drake spoke calmly while still smiling as Toshihiro understood completely "I-in case your wondering, n-no I didn't find th-the body . . ." Toshihiro admitted as he faced everyone else, "so then who did" Sora asked around, looking at each and every person "I happened to come across the room and saw it was open" Atearu spoke up "that's when I found Violet . . . she was long gone after I found her . . . ." he looked down sadly as if to say that he could of done something to stop the murder, in truth we all could of. "That's a good start so who el-" "I heard Atearu scream and found the body next" Kounna announced, Atearu confirmed this, while the third whiteness, Rõzu raised her hand and declared "I had just left my room when he screamed, to think a minute sooner and I'd still be a suspect, you came in not too far behind right Juanko?" Its true, I was the fourth person to find the body, the thing is though that when I did find it "didn't you throw u-" "YES THANK YOU RÕZU WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" I cut her off embarrassed to let everyone else know "No way . . ." Hoshi muttered "Dude, you didn't" Rocky asked, I just hid my now red face in my jumper "can we just talk about something else!" I muffled through my shirt, everyone agreed and I happily dropped the subject "So we now only have 11 suspects, not terrible . . . but not impressive" Scarlet muttered loud enough for everyone to hear "well excuse me princess if you had oh I don't know actually helped us investigate-" "didn't I already help enough during the trial, more than you did Mrs scientist" Tako shut her mouth once again and avoided looking at either Riku or Hoshihiko in the eyes. "Well if you want me to help with discovering the truth I'm going go ask you all a very important question, how did the killer get into Violets room?" Everyone looked at scarlet in confusion "How does the killers method of entry affect the murder at all?" Hajiga asked curiously "actually that would be important . . . if the killer forced there way into the room Violet surely would of tried to escape or at the very least call out for help" Riku commented, a few people began to mutter something but I couldn't quiet make out what they were saying. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Riku asked politely, which made a slight change to the

NON-STOP DEBATE  
( **Music change to Danganronpa V3 - BREAK [3rd mix]** )

Truth bullets:

1) Torn paper  
2) Soundproof rooms  
3) Monokuma file #0  
4) Riku's account

BEGIN:

Riku: How did the culprit gain access to Violets room?

Toshihiro: W-we can assume that the c-culprit **didn't force themselves into the room.**

Sora: Well you never know **the killer might of forced their way in.**

Riku: But if the killer did force their way into the room then the door would show some signs of breaking.

Atearu: when I found the body the door was open but there was no damage done to it.

Sainõ: Did the killer **sneak into the room?**

Akemi: Maybe the killer **asked to come into the room** and then once they were inside they attacked.

Hajiga: perhaps the killer **was invited in by the victim?**

Toshihiro: I-in the midst of a k-killing game, there's n-no way she'd want t-to meet with anyone alo-

Toshihiro: Wait now that I think about it that would be an excellent time to murder someone *gasp* **dose that mean that she was going to kill someone?**

Scarlet: These are all reasonable ideas but, only one matches to the evidence we found in her room

(Scarlet seems to be trying to point everyone towards a certain piece of evidence, if I listen to everything again then maybe I can find something that matches with the evidence)

"THAT MUST BE IT!"

Answer -

Torn paper - **asked to come into the room**

(Continue)


	3. The trial (Part 2)

****(Change music to class trial dawn edition)****

"Akemi is right the killer must have asked to meet with Violet in her room" I answered with the breakthrough for the argument "oh really . . . I got it right, I just wanted to put it out there since Sainõ said something about the killer sneaking into the room" Sainõ looked proud as Akemi mentioned her, Rocky then looked over at Scarlet with a serious face "okay so what is the torn up paper about?" "It's obvious once you think about what the paper was used for" "what it was used for?" "w-well th-that's pretty obvious o-once you think about it" Toshihiro stuttered out as he looked over at Scarlet "so don't worry if you find it too hard Sainõ, we'll forgive you" Tako winked as she finished her sentence "I may not be that smart but I'm no idiot, I already know what it is anyways"

 ** **What was the torn paper originally?****

1) An Origami crane  
2) A letter  
3) A heart throbbing love confession

" . . . well it was pretty obvious anyways . ."

Answer -

2) A letter

"Well it was a letter addressed to Violet" I answered, Sainõ looked over at me happily "see even Junako knew what it was" the actress turned to face Tako, who started avoiding her gaze "w-well I, uh, was just testing you all . . . . I-I'm glad you got it right" she spoke nervously for once as she tried to form a quick cover up for herself "no one cares that you lied, just shut up and stop making a fool of yourself" Rõzu calmly interrupted the pair, causing both of them to quiet down (not holding back today are we Rõzu . . . still it's better than earlier). "Okay so what was on the letter, surely there must have had some information of some sorts on it?" Rocky asked as he looked over at me and then at Scarlet "well when we found the letter it had been torn up pretty badly, there was some smudged on the scraps that some of the words and not all of the paper was there, the culprit must have taken some of the letter with them" Scarlet explained, she looked over in my direction, but not at me, but at Drake. She gave a simple nod towards him and Drake immediately threw his right hand into his pocket and retrieved a folded up piece of paper "what's that? *gasp* is that a love letter . . . did you come to confess your love to me before your inevitable death?" Hoshihiko blew the situation out of the water in bewildering speed, Drake looked at her wide eyed and blushing from ear to ear "w-what NO! Stop messing around, it's just a recreation of the torn up letter we found, Scarlet asked me to put what was left of the letter back together and then re-write it to make things easier for the trial . . . besides you're not my type honey . . . " he added the last part on quietly, but not quietly enough. Both myself and Akemi had to hold our hands to our mouths to stop ourselves from laughing "umm . . . . anyways what's left of the letter?" Sainõ asked as she looked over me and Akemi ( okay Junako, calm down or you'll be suspected of something ) I immediately straightened out and watched as Drake placed the paper on a small desk that Monokuma brought out for him, along with a camera that allowed him to project the letter up onto a few flat screen Tv's that the bear also lowered from the ceiling around the room "okay so the blanks are where parts were missing and the bold sprawls of letters are smudged words" Drake explained as the Tv's lit up one by one around the room. The letter read as follows:

Dear Violet

I remembered our ****cobetaation**** ****farm**** _day and I wanted to ****Huhp**** out with your problem, _ 'do'. I'm sure ****mi**** talent will _ with your style ****ad selw****.

How about we meet in _ I'll bring my ****sugshsvt**** ****othrr**** around 5:00 pm so just ****learr**** ** **tho deei**** ** **o**** pen and I'll be over soon. It'll be weird if ****popi_**** see us acting sus ** **p**** _ ****arunb**** the others so just send ****_ mr.****

The letter cuts off here.

 ** **New truth bullet obtained - partly repaired letter.****

"That's it . . . that's all I could get, sorry everyone" Drake apologised as the letter turned up a dead end, everyone read over the letter by themselves while I was able to look at it personally and not through a screen "so from what is written here, we can assume that someone held a conversation with our victim and they agreed to meet" Riku read over the letter while she asked a question to the group "so who held a conversation with her recently?" Riku looked around the group, one by one people began to look around at others, a few eyes darted at Akemi "w-what! No way guys, I wasn't in the dining hall, but I was in a classroom with another student" she spoke calmly, hints on nervous heard in her voice "it's alright Akemi, just tell us who-" "O-OKAY OKAY, I-IT WAS ME!" Toshihiro shouted loudly, Tako jumped in surprise and a few other looked over in shock at his sudden outburst "so . . . you're the killer huh-" ****(change music to Danganronpa rebirth clima**** ****en**** ****tranquilidad)**** "NO I'M NOT THE KILLER!" "Then where were you-" "I WAS WITH AKEMI . . . . . I-I'm sorry Rocky . . ." Hoshihiko looked hurt as she was cut off, Rocky and Akemi looked confused as Thoshihiro held his head in his hands shamefully ". . . what the hell are you talking about?" Rocky asked sternly as he stared at the poet "w-w-well I-I just th-thought that you'd b-be mad i-if you knew th-that I was hanging out with y-y-y-your gir-" "AHAHAHAHAHAH" Rocky let out a loud laugh, that almost shook the trial room "w-what's so funny?" Toshihiro asked concernedly, with growing anger in his voice "you - you think Akemi and I are dating just because we spend time together - that's hilarious AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Rocky was holding his sides at this point, nearly bending over and gasping for air, Akemi was pouting while she folded her arms and looked away from Rocky "a-anyways now that you know that me and Toshihiro both have an alibi. Can we PLEASE stop laughing now!" Akemi practically shouted in Rocky's, the stunt double flinched in response to this "y-yeah . . you're right, sorry" he sounded disappointed in himself for laughing at Akemi (Okay I should try to remember this new fact, we might need it later.)

"So who else has an alibi for this time?" Riku asked us all, "well if I'm being honest, I don't have an alibi" I announced, like an idiot. All eyes landed on me "damn dude, just straight with it huh . . . well that settles it, it was Junako" Kūki spoke bewildered and confidently, I was also shocked by the fact that I was under threat now ( crap, I didn't mean it like that! ) I was busy beating myself up over my simple mistake that I forgot to argue back "your silence is not helping your case" Kounna sighed, folding his arms and nodding his head slowly, I looked up and around panicked, everyone was going to think it was me, but it wasn't me, if I said anything now they would just say that no one can prove my alibi, I really backed myself into a corner this time.

"Nice knowing you Junako" - Hoshihiko.

"You shouldn't of killed her man" - Kūki.

"If you are indeed innocent, please say something" - Riku.

" . . ."

"Well I knew the culprit would fuck up eventually, it was only a matter of time before I broke them" - Tako.

"Junako?" - Akemi.

"No i-it can't be . . . can it?" - Atearu.

"Come on, be a man and confess to your crime already" - Sainõ.

"Is this really what you all want to believe?" - Scarlet.

 ** **(Music change to Danganronpa V3 class trial cosmic edition)****

"HOLD ON A SECOND EVERYONE!" A shout drowned out all the voices in the room, it was Drake, again. "Just because he said that he doesn't have an alibi doesn't mean that he's the culprit" Drake slammed his fist down on the podium, Akemi and Scarlet both agreed with him "yeah I believe Junako" "he's been too helpful to be the culprit" (well . . at least Scarlet was . . . honest?) Atearu and Kounna also seemed to agree, "yeah let's believe in Junako, I'll believe in him until the very end" "heh . . . I can tell that he's not the culprit . . shouldn't all of you?" Seeing as how I had a small group of people willing to stand by me, gave me a small amount of hope, now I'll try to use that hope to prove my innocence and save us all. (Okay I think it's time to make a stand, I'll need their help though) "um . . . hey guys?" I spoke weakly at first but soon grew louder, one by one everyone began to look in my direction "If you're certain that I'm not or am the culprit then debate it" I spoke calmly on the outside but was panicking on the inside (if this backfires then the culprit will go free) I worried to myself. "Okay okay, I've heard enough!" Monokuma shouted across the room, Toshihiro almost shrieked as his eyes darted over to Monokuma, everyone else looked over at the bear as well " . . . I kind of forgot he was there . . ." Drake mumbled under his breath. "I'll allow this but I'm only going to allow one person to argue for each team" the bear giggled at his rules, "so it'll be team: Juanko's a goner verses team: let's think about this" "w-what long an-and unnecessarily l-long names" Toshihiro grumbled under his breath as he turned away from Monokuma frustrated by all the complications in front you there, sir stutters a lot!" Monokuma dragged Toshihiros podium out into the centre of the room, which caused him to freak out immensely. The timid poet keeled down and almost sat on the backs of his feet, while keeping his hands on the podium railing for balance "one more sarcastic word out of you about me or my rules, and I will conduct an immediate punishment. Got that!" "Y-y-ye-yes s-sir!" Toshihiro sounded ready to burst into tears, his was visibly shaking as his podium sunk back into the circle. "As I was saying, for this round we'll have Drake from team: thinkers against Kūki from teamer: goner." (Oh, he did that on purpose!) I exclaimed in my head, after I calmed down I began to hear Monokuma explain the rules of what he called the ideas clash.

(Hope you know what time it is, that's right, 12:30. Oh, hold on I'm getting an update, it's also tutorial time. During the Ideas clash you will listen to two people argue back and forwards non-stop. Your job is to break the argument by assisting the right side, how do you do that? By shooting a truth bullet at the wrong statement of course. Easy right? Wrong. In this minigame you won't have any truth bullets to start out with. "BUT THEN HOW DO I WIN!" I hear you screaming at the screen, please don't do that, I can't hear you so there's no point. To gain truth bullets you'll need to absorb a bold or bold underlined statement. You can absorb a bullet from either side, but you can only hold 5 at a time, if you want a new bullet you need to discard an old bullet. With an absorb bullet you can either counter or agree with a side, but there is only one correct answer so be careful. As always good luck and have fun.)

"Alright let's get this ideas clash underway!" The bear announced excitedly, both Drake and Kūki's podiums we're elevated above the other podiums and placed on opposite sides of the circle, Kūki stood to the left while Drake was place to the right "ready? Well too bad, the ideas clash begins with or without you!"

 ** **Ideas Clash**** ** **-****

 _ ** **START!****_

 ** **(Change music to Danganronpa Rebirth Prueba**** ****de**** ****talento)****

Kūki: Look all I'm sayin is that Junako ain't got no alibi, ****that makes him very suspicious.****

Drake: You don't have one either, Kūki.

Kūki: W-well yeah but neither does Junako.

Drake: Hold on Kūki, I think someone does have his alibi, there is a piece of evidence that can prove his innocence.

Kūki: Oh, don't try and pull a fast one over my eyes bucko, ****there's no way anyone's got his alibi!****

Drake: I'm not so sure, it might not be today's alibi, but I believe Junako did not write this letter.

Kūki: Bullshit!

Drake: Oh contre, for you see, Junako has not held a conversation with Violet recently ****the letter**** proves this.

Kūki: How in the fuck does that prove anything?!

Drake: I think it has something to do with how the killer got into the room, their excuse to come in.

Kūki - And what, you think a scrap of paper is gonna prove that! Screw that, you probably just ****wrote that yourself to coved for him****!

Drake - That's not true! I don't want to die just as much as you do, so lying about the letter would just get us killed!

Kūki - Yeah, yeah, keep talking . . . You murderer . .

Drake - ugh we're getting off subject, let's just restart and try again.

(This will just keep going unless I do something, come on, I need to think, what did that letter say . . . Something about using their talent?)

"I'll put an end to this, now!"

Answer -

 ** **the letter**** \- ****no way anyone's got his alibi****

"I've got it, in the letter the writer said that they remember having a conversation with the victim recently, but I haven't spoken to Violet recently in private" I tried my best to sound confident "you could just be lying" Kūki stated, he looked down annoyed at me, showing his teeth in a threatening manner as his and Drake's podiums slid back into place "b-but wait, someone did hear a conversation between the victim and someone else . . ."

 ** **(What was the evidence for it again . . .)****

1) Body discovery announcement rule  
2) Riku's account  
3) Partly repaired letter

"Oh right, it's that one"

\- Riku's account

"I know because Riku overheard the conversation, do you remember anything about the conversation Riku?" I asked the other ultimate, who was busy thinking and recollecting what happened over the past few days "I do believe I do, yesterday Violet was talking to someone, and although I've forgotten who they were the voice sounded higher than Juanko's, like a girls voice" (a girls voice?) "but couldn't that of just been Violet by herself?" Hajiga stated as he too began to ponder over the possibilities "no, I heard two different voices, one was Violets and the other, I assume, was our culprits" "UGH THIS IS SUCH A PAIN, WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING USEFUL RIKU!" Tako shouted out if annoyance, she scratched her head angrily while thinking herself, "oh . . . actually now that I had some time to think and recollect on the moment, I do recall something about . . . hair?" Riku commented she looked puzzled as she tried to remember more ****(Change to Danganronpa V3: class trial cosmic edition)**** , both Scarlet and Drake realized something, Kounna not too long after them either "what is it you three?" Hoshihiko asked, Drake pulled a pencil from his trouser pocket and began to scribble over the letter. He threw the paper back onto the desk and a new image appeared on the televisions.

Dear Violet

I remembered our conversation from yesterday and I wanted to ****Huhp**** out with your problem, hair 'do'. I'm sure my talent will _ with your style ****ad selw****.

How about we meet in _ I'll bring my ****sugshsvt**** ****othrr**** around 5:00 pm so just ****learr**** ** **tho deei**** ** **o**** pen and I'll be over soon. It'll be weird if ****popi_**** see us acting sus ** **p**** _ ****arunb**** the others so just send ****_ mr.****

 ** **Partly repaired letter truth bullet has been updated.****

(It's beginning to make much more sense now) I realised, but I needed to play it cool so that the culprit wouldn't see me come in for the kill ". . . Oh, ah . . what was it again . . ." I faked a confused look to the best of my ability, Sainõ seemed to pick up on this immediately but didn't say anything "huh, what is it Junako?" Hoshi fluttered her eyes and acted cuter than usual "oh I'm just trying to remember everyone's talents again . . . Oh come on don't give me that look, there's like 18 other people that I've got to remember other than myself and I've known you for like what, 2 days? Cut me some slack and just remind me okay" "cut you some . . . slack?" Scarlet sounded confused to hear such an odd statement pass my lips, a single sweat drop rolled down my face as I began to crack, luckily, Drake seemed to understand what I was doing "oh right, you can be so forgetful can't you Junako. Here let me remind you of everyone's talents:

1) Junako - Ultimate Chairman (that's you!)  
2) Drake - Ultimate Artist (that's me!)  
3) Akemi - Ultimate Seamstress  
4) Rocky - Ultimate Stunt double  
5) Sora - Ultimate Track star  
6) Sainõ - Ultimate Actress  
7) Kounna - Ultimate ?  
8) Hoshihiko - Ultimate Stylist  
9) Tako - Ultimate Scientist  
10) Riku - Ultimate Analyst  
11) Tantei - Ultimate ?  
12) Scarlet - Ultimate ?  
13) Toshihiro - Ultimate Poet  
14) Kūki - Ultimate Boxer  
15) Hiroko - Ultimate Opera singer  
16) Jõshõ - Ultimate Hiker  
17) Hajiga - Ultimate Fencing pro  
18) Rõzu - Ultimate Ballet dancer  
19) Atearu - Ultimate Botanist  
20) Violet (Who is dead, may I remind you) - Ultimate Surfer

Dose that help at all?" Drake kept that act up to the end, it was a convincing performance, even to the Ultimate actress "yes, thank you Drake, I think I'm ready . ." I trailed off, for dramatic effect "ready for what?" Hoshihiko asked me, she seemed nervous, well everyone did at this point, Monokuma had just let out a loud yawn (okay he's getting bored, better hurry this up) "I'm ready to reveal the killer" I announced confidently, everyone apart from Scarlet and Kounna we're surprised by this "you've already figured out who it i- oh wait . . . ooohh I know now too" Drake put his index finger to his chin and began to think more, cupping his chin between his thumb and index finger in the process. (That's right I know who it is. The letter, that's all I need to use to help me make an accusation right now, using what I already know I can shorten the list of suspects and make a guess. Okay let's do this.)

 ** **(Music - Danganronpa 2 - Tropical Despair)****

 ** **Make your accusation!****

1) Junako  
2) Drake  
3) Akemi  
4) Rocky  
5) Sora  
6) Sainõ  
7) Kounna  
8) Hoshihiko  
9) Tako  
10) Riku  
11) Tantei  
12) Scarlet  
13) Toshihiro  
14) Kūki  
15) Hiroko  
16) Jõshõ  
17) Hajiga  
18) Rõzu  
19) Atearu  
20) Violet (DEAD)

"It has to be you ! . ."

Answer -

(To be continued)

. . .


	4. The trial (part 3)

****8) Hoshihiko****

"Hoshihiko, you killed Violet didn't you" I spoke calmly, gasps filled the room, the questioned ultimate leaned back in shock, her arms raised slightly in alarm "w-what the hell brought this on? W-why would little ol' me wanna kill Violet?" She seemed to scoff at the thought easily, but she still seemed a bit panicked, it came through in her voice "I-I mean, come on, how the hell did I even get into Violet's room. You're not gonna say I forced my way in are you, cus we've already proven the killer didn't do that. Right, Atearu" Hoshi seemed to be pushing back by this point, the botanist nodded his head to agree with her "so if I was the killer, which I'm not by the way, how the hell did I get in then?" Hoshi was getting agitated at this point (she's cracking, slowly, but surly she's cracking, I just need to drive her over the edge) "okay Hoshi, I'll prove how you got into Violet's room by using your own power against you" I pointed out at her, she flinched "h-huh, what the fuck does that mean!"

 ** **What did Hoshihiko use to get into Violet's room?****

1) Her charm  
2) Her talent  
3) Atearu's strength

"That's it!"

Answer -

2) Her talent

 ** **(Music change to Danganronpa V3 - Cosmic edition**** )

"You used your talent as the ultimate stylist to get into Violet's room" throwing my hand out again in her direction as I spoke, this time she chuckled, of all things she chuckles? "What are you gonna say, that I put a pair of scissors between the door and forced it open. Stupid! There are 2 reasons why I couldn't of done that, 1) Atearu already stated that the door wasn't forced open and 2) I. DIDN'T. GO. INTO. HER. FUCKING ROOM!" She was shouting by now, showing her teeth aggressively, her face morphed into one of pure rage "she's gone off the deep end!" Rocky shouted in alarm "u-um Monokuma . . . permission to change seats with someone . . ." Tako asked, practically stuttering now "DENIED!" Tako grumbled something after being shut down (Hoshi is on the run, it's time to -) "I think I know how you used your talent" Drake cut off my train of thought (what is he doing? I'm supposed to be solving this mystery!) "WHAT? H-how could I possibly use it then? Go on shit head, answer me" Drake smirked, even though he was being called a shit head "well I'm glad you asked, the profanity could have been left out though. Anyways, since you are the ultimate stylist, if anyone tends to have a hair related problem you'd be the person they would go to. I also know that you and Violet were getting close over the past few days, so if she were to come to you with something that you could deal with in private, then I'm certain you'd use your friendship and your talent to gain access to her room" Drake explained, but to a few people it seemed to be quiet confusing "w-what the fuck does that mean . . . HOSHI WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! TELL HOSHI THAT YOU'RE SORRY NOW! NNOOWWW!" Hoshihiko was yelling wildly at this point, Tako turned to Monokuma again and began begging once more, Kounna just plugged his ears and sighed "great . . . just wonderful . ." he sounded annoyed by the yelling that was going on right beside him, from two people now. "I'm not sorry Hoshi. Because I'm not done yet. Now about how you got into the room, it works well with Riku's account. She over heard YOU talking to Violet, I'm sure of it, Violet was probably complaining about her hair being too long and you decided to write the letter to begin your murder." Drake concluded and Hoshihiko was silent, her face was going red and sweat trickled down her face, her body could be seen rising and falling as she breathed in heavily, her head was tilted down and her eyes were covered by shadows "Hoshi . . ." Akemi began, a low growling began to fill the courtroom "Hoshi?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MEDIOCRE, BRAIN DEAD, SEWING MACHINE" "Hoshi!" Akemi was caught off guard by her sudden outburst "WHY THE FUCK WOULD HOSHI KILL VIOLET, HOSHI'S CLOSEST FRIEND OF ALL PEOPLE. DO ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY BRAINS AT ALL?" Hoshi wouldn't stop, she kept yelling, perking the interest of our host "Hoshi . . . this can't really be your way of defending yourself. Is it?" Scarlet looked disappointed as Hoshi started yelling again "HOSHI IS NOT THE CULPRIT, IF HOSHI SAID HOSHI DIDN'T DO IT, THEN HOSHI DIDN'T FUCKING DO IT!" The was yelling non-stop now, refusing to calm down "It appears . . . like Rocky said earlier . . . that Hoshihiko has gone off the deep end" Riku stated, Rocky got a small chuckle out of. Only Rocky though, the rest of us were busy trying to figure out how Hoshihiko could of committed the crime "HOSHI DID NOT GO INTO THE KITCHEN, HOSHI DID NOT GET THE KNIFE, AND HOSHI DID NOT KILL VIOLET!" "Jeez it's 'Hoshi this' and 'Hoshi that' for fucks sake Hoshi, grow a pair and confess already" Tako barged into the argument, before realising what she had said and started to mutter an apology. "B-besides, wouldn't Violet of shouted for help if Hosh- I mean, if I attacked her?" Hoshi appeared to have calmed down, and refuted my earlier accusation with some logic (I guess I have to show her that she's wrong here too, because if she really is the killer and we get this wrong, we'll all die.)

NON-STOP DEBATE

 ** **( Music change to Danganronpa V3 - Hope vs despair )****

Truth bullets:

1) Drake's account  
2) Partly repaired letter  
3) Bloody cloth  
4) Soundproof rooms  
5) Monokuma file # 0

START:

Hoshihiko: If anyone attacked Violet then she would of surly screamed. But no one heard any screaming, at all.

Hajiga: That is true, ****if even a single scream had left her room . . .****

Atearu: Then she might still be here . . .

Akemi: Don't beat yourself up about this Atearu . . .

Rocky: Did she even scream? Maybe she ****died instantly.****

Kounna: No that's not possible. She had no wounds on her wrists or her throat. And although the stab wound in her chest did kill her, ****it would not cause instant death.****

Akemi: Hold on, what if she did scream ****but we just couldn't hear her.****

Drake: What gave you that idea?

Akemi: Oh it was just something that happened earlier.

Hoshihiko: SEE! No one heard a scream come from her room.

(I can't fail here, we're getting so close. Think . . . think . . . what did she say?)

"That must be it!"

Answer -

Sound proof dorms - ****but we just couldn't hear her.****

 ** **(Music change to Danganronpa rebirth Adversidad**** ****intermitente)****

"Akemi, you're right, even if she did scream it wouldn't matter, the rooms are sound proof" Akemi smiled slightly as she remembered it, I, on the other hand, did not. I had left the dinning hall and just heard Rocky screaming at the top of his voice from one of the dorms, he told me that he was trying to yell to Akemi, who was in the room next to him, to talk to her, but when Akemi came in she said that she heard nothing at all through the wall. "T-their sound proof . . . Hoshi didn't know that . ." the suspect seemed to be struggling for words as she began to panic more "n-no I didn't- H-hoshi didn't- I . . . I . . ." the more she tried to speak, the less we got our of her, until eventually she just started threatening everyone.

Turning my attention away from the suspect for a minuet I began to interrogate a second suspicious character "hey, Toshihiro" "AH! W-what is it" he quietly responded "u-umm . . . have you been thinking about something. You've been awfully quiet for a bit now" I asked him, while trying to sound as nice as possible "w-well, I was thinking about how H-hoshi could of killed Violet . . . But something d-doesn't add up" "what might that be?" "w-well it's just that, it's true that you f-found a bloody cloth in the kitchen, but d-did she really use the k-knife in there?" he asked quietly, but not quietly enough "that's a good point actually" Hiroko commented "if she did use the knife and then cleaned it, wouldn't she of been extra careful when trying to get rid of all the blood" Hiroko deduced calmly, despite Hoshihiko yelling threats at everyone like "HOSHI WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!" and other cruel things, although everyone else was busy trying to ignore her or calm her down, Monokuma was getting a kick out of it all (she's actually being useful. She's keeping Monokuma entertained and buying us more time . . . wait, should I really be thanking a potential killer right now?) "well maybe she didn't use the knife" ". . . !" Hoshihiko fell silent, her face froze, so did the rest of her body, the only thing that moved were her eyes, they seemed to nervously shake after hearing Sainõ's statement "oh? She's stopped howling nonsense, perhaps Sainõ said something useful, for once" Kounna remarked, taking his fingers out of his ears ("maybe she didn't use the knife" that seemed to be it) "so what did she use instead?" Atearu asked everyone "HOSHI DIDN'T USE ANYTHING! BECAUSE HOSHI. IS-" "shut up" Rõzu snapped at the suspect, who obeyed without a single word against her "you should have been the ultimate silencer Rõzu, your ability to silence even the most wildest of creatures, why, it's magnificent" Hajiga weaved the ballet dancer a compliment from the stars, all the recipient did however was stare coldly at him. "So let's try and think about what was used instead of the knife then, altogether now" Drake smiled as he began to rally everyone up into the thinking mood (okay, let's think about this now, an sharp object that could be used to kill Violet, that would also be easy for Hoshi to carry around)

(Haven't had one of these in a while, so here's a tutorial. Trying to figure out an object or certain thing that isn't in your truth bullets? Well now you can have a new mini game to help with just that, introducing 'mind sweeper' in which you will be given a word, uncompleted by a few letters, and a bunch of other letters which can be used to fill in the blanks, obviously not every letter is need nor are they correct. As always good luck and have fun.)

 ** **Mind sweeper****

 ** _ **Start!**_**

_c _ s_ _rs

h  
t  
e  
h l s r

"That's the answer!"

Answer -

Scissors

"As the ultimate stylist you would be known to carry your equipment around with you at all times, right?" I asked after realising what she had done "what the hell does that have anything to do with this" Hoshihiko asked nervously, she refused to make eye contact with me as we spoke "well if you we're to carry something sharp, like say oh . . . I don't know . . a pair of scissors around with you, people wouldn't be suspicious of you carrying scissors because of your talent as the ultimate stylist." Hoshihiko looked shocked for a moment before looking away again "I- that's ridiculous! How could I of gotten rid of the blood th-" "you just used the bloody cloth that we found in the kitchen" Drake cut her off "shit . ." the girl muttered under her breath "I bet that was part of your trap to begin with" Drake continued, having the floor to himself, and by that I mean literally as Monokuma moved his podium out into the centre of the circle again "you used your scissors, then went through the dinning hall to the kitchen, luckily for you no one noticed you come in or go out of the dinning hall, let alone covered in blood. You were pretty lucky that no one saw so you, your next step was to then use the cloth to clean the scissor blades-" " ha, that's an anime reference" "Akemi, hush" "- and instead of cleaning the cloth off, you planted blood on one of the kitchen knifes and chose to hide the cloth in an attempt to hide the true identity of the murder weapon, you probably also washed the blood off of your face and skin in the kitchen too, then changed your clothes in your dorm room" when Drake finished, everyone seemed amazed at how he had put it all together ". . ." the suspect remained silent, "I have to say, your plan relied on a lot of luck. That's too careless Hoshi, you should of been more careful" Kounna stated, either he was mocking Hoshi or give her advice "HEY! Don't give a killer advice!" Sainõ shouted angrily, Kounna simply shrugged at her.

 ** **(Music stops)****

"Hoshi, are you prepared to admit to your crimes" Drake asked the suspect, while his podium was moved back into place, Hoshihiko was still and unmoving apart from the rising and falling of her chest, she hid her eyes from site by looking down and away from the others. "Hoshi . . . please . . this hurts, I know it does" Drake began "it hurts that I have to do this, that I must sacrifice another person in order to survive, I'm sure that you're in pain too, so please stop this. Confess now and end this trial." Drake sounded like he was on the verge of begging her, Hoshi was on the verge of tears as she spoke "I - I . . . I can't . ." she stuttered between sharp breaths as she calmed herself "I . . . can't accept this . . Hoshi cannot believe this!" Hoshihiko was having a change of emotion again, she was acting less sad and sluggish and more, defensively. "I-I refuse . . to believe such nonsense!" "Hoshi . ." "Don't give me that sad sore eye excuse. You just wanna accuse me cuz you hate me don't you!" When she looked up, her face was full of anger, but her eyes were watery, it looked like she was holding back tears, a sigh came from across the trail room "good grief, you're so stubborn you know that, Hoshihiko" Scarlet sounded disappointed, she held a hand over her right eye, even though it was already covered with her hair, a shadow faintly cast over her eyes made her look more threatening, Hoshihiko looked startled for a moment but resumed her angry assault "Hoshi won't accept this . . . evidence . . yeah you need evidence, but you don't have any. SO THAT MEANS HOSHI IS INNOCENT!" Scarlet nodded her head, annoyed by the hair dresser "well that didn't work . . well Junako show her already" I looked over at Scarlet this time, shocked by what she said "w-what! Show her what . ." "you know, the only thing we haven't used yet" she shrugged as she looked over at Hoshihiko again, tiredly. "SHOW HOSHI THIS SO CALLED EVIDENCE, YOU CAN'T CAN YOU! What's the matter, scared? You should be. You don't have the balls to show me anything!" The stylist was now calling me out, a small amount of panic began to rise in my stomach, it buried itself deep in my gut and began to spread rapidly, she kept shouting at me and continued to refuse to listen "STUPID! KYS! Hoshi won't listen. You spineless coward. I'll cut your eyes out!" She kept shouting at me, I couldn't even cut through her word's, it kept getting worse, no one could stop her, if I couldn't get her to confess then we'd all die here, we needed her to confess in order to start the vote, can . . can i even do this? Some chairman I am, can't even win a debate as simple as this. For several minuets she shouted, and for several minuets I held my head down, too scared to look her in the eyes, I felt weak. I felt useless- " ** **I've seen your true colours**** "

An empty, but menacing voice cut Hoshihiko off, everyone seemed startled by the owner of the voice, who looked much more threatening with a shadow covering his face down to his eyes "w-what did you say . ." Hoshihiko stuttered, now truly terrified by Drake's sudden change in personality, he coughed once and the shadow faded, he seemed to have returned to normal "my apologies, I only wanted you to stop talking to give our chairman over here a reasonable amount of breathing space" he smiled, as if to perfectly cover up what had happened a moment ago (for a second there . . . he seemed like a different person) "well, you have your opening Junako, it's up to you how you use it" he smiled before turning away and thinking to himself "well, thank you Drake. Hoshihiko, you did murder Violet with your scissors and I have the evidence to prove it" I spoke more confidently, now that I had my opening I intended to use it "BULLSHIT! HOSHI REFUSES TO LISTEN!" As she argued more and more about refusing to listen, I could feel that her will to fight was fading, it was as if she was instinctively defending herself but at the same time, crumbling under the stress.

(Up next is the bullet time battle, where someone will refuse to listen to the protagonists arguments and must be stopped by presenting the correct evidence to them. You don't have to do anything here except reassemble the word at the end of the battle to win.)

 ** **Bullet. Time. Battle.****

 ** **BEGIN!****  
 ** **(Music change to Danganronpa 2 - Hyper p.t.a)****

Hoshihiko -

"I can't hear you!"  
"Shut up. SHUT UP!"

"Stop it . . ."

"Do you wanna die?"

"I didn't do it!"

"Stop it . . ."

"Shut up. SHUT UP!"  
"I can't hear you!"

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!"

"Hoshi will rip your fucking eyes out!"

"Lalalalalal NOT LISTENING!"

Drake -  
"okay now your just being stupid . . ."

Hoshihiko -

"I SAID I DIDN'T KILL HER!"

"Stop this already!"  
"Do you wanna die?"

"HOSHI WILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT!"

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

 ** **The moment of truth****

 ** **Odd****

"If I killed her with the scissors. Then where's the fucking evidence?!"

 ** **Marks**** ****Slash****

"This is the end!"  
 ** **(Music stop)****

Answer -

Odd slash marks.

"Hoshi, if you were to use your scissors to kill Violet, then the odd slash marks on her arm would make perfect sense" ". . ." she didn't answer me "If you were to use two blades it would be difficult to make them look identical, but if they were used at the same time like a pair of scissors would of been then that slash mark would make perfect sense" I finished, she remained silent "I bet your scissors had some blood still on them, care to show us, Hoshihiko?" I pointed towards her, showing that I had prevailed over her at last. Everyone was looking at Hoshihiko, wait for her response, her response was simple, it was tears. ****(Music alter to Danganronpa - desire for execution.)**** At first there were a few, they slowly made their way down her cheeks, small balls of emotion that meant a lot despite their size, at the same time, between wiping away the tears and sobbing, she moved her right hand underneath her poncho, and pulled her arm out from underneath it. A pair of blood stained scissors were in her hands, her sobbing continued as she stuttered out "I-I'm so sorry Violet . . . I-I know it's too late to say this, b-but I . . . I'm sorry . . I wish you'd killed me instead . . ." the scissors dropped from her hands and her hands slapped onto her face as she wept uncontrollably. At the same time Monokuma started giggling, almost like he wanted to fill the trail ground with a haunting laugh, the TV's in the room all lit up once more.

 ** **Thursday, 5:02 pm.****  
(T-this is earlier today, as the murder took place . .) I was in awe at the site of it, what I saw in front of me was the footage from Monokuma's security cameras, Hoshi had stabbed her scissors through Violets chest, the victim was leaning up on her bed against the wall, bleeding to death "o-oh god . . what have I done . ." Hoshihiko spoke in a devastated voice, she began to shuffle off the bed in fear, Violets hand reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm "Hoshi . . it's okay . . Violet . . . forgives you . . ." Violet coughed and some blood began to trickle out of her mouth. The Hoshihiko in the court room didn't even look up, she was crouching on the floor and covering her ears muttering "turn it off" over and over in a mild panic "please Hoshi . . . survive for me . ." "NO! DON'T SAY THAT! I NEED TO GET SOMEONE. T-they can fix you" she turned to leave again, once again stopped by Violets hand "Hoshi . . let me die" a few people gasped in the trial ground at Violets wish "please, use my life . . . t-to save your own . ." the surfer coughed again, more blood came out of her mouth, the Hoshihiko in the video leapt onto Violet, avoiding the scissors to make sure she didn't drive them further into her friend "I-I'M SO SORRY THIS HAD TO HAPPEN! I'LL GET OUT OF HERE FOR YOU. . . I promise . ." Hoshi whispered the last bit, Violet smiled faintly as she shut her eyes, a small tear was forming in her eyes "Violet . . . is . . happy . . ." she stopped speaking, and never spoke again, for the rest of the video Hoshi was shaking Violet trying to get her to speak again while crying in between shakes (oh god . . . Mufasa . . ) By now, everyone in the trial ground was upset, Scarlet looked uncomfortably at the screen while Kounna surprisingly seemed to be comforting Hoshihiko, kneeling down beside her and hushing her, I myself was in tears at this point "turn it off." I spoke aggressively, looking up at Monokuma, he was smiling down on us all "I SAID TURN IT OFF YOU SON OF A-" "okay okay, I get it, you're all sad cuz Violets dead, sheesh. Anyways now that we've reached this conclusion, I am proud to announce that it's voting time" ". . . okay, let's get this over with . ." Drake spoke, disheartened by the video "Violet . ." Atearu added, sadly, he too sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

 ** **Voting time!****  
 ** **1:30 secs to vote.****  
 ** **(Refusal**** ** **to vote will lead to death)****  
(Bold names = dead players)

1 - Junako. 2 - Drake. 3 - Akemi. 4 - Rocky. 5 - Sora. 6 - Sainõ. 7 - Kounna. 8 - Hoshihiko. 9 - Tako. 10 - Riku. 11 - Tantei. 12 - Scarlet. 13 - Toshihiro. 14 - Kūki. 15 - Hiroko. 16 - Jõshõ. 17 - Hajiga. 18 - Rõzu. 19 - Atearu. 20 - ****Violet****

 ** **Voting end****

"Now then, let's see the results of your voting, the highest amount of votes will become your final choice. Alright, here we go, Voting! Time! Results!" Monokuma shouted, too cheerfully for his own good, as all the TV's in the room flicked to life for a final time.

(Add your vote onto your chosen candidate)

VOTING TIME RESULTS

1) Junako - 0  
2) Drake - 0  
3) Akemi - 0  
4) Rocky - 0  
5) Sora - 0  
6) Sainõ - 0  
7) Kounna - 0  
8) Hoshihiko - 17  
9) Tako - 0  
10) Riku - 0  
11) Tantei - 0  
12) Scarlet - 0  
13) Toshihiro - 0  
14) Kūki - 0  
15) Hiroko - 0  
16) Jõshõ - 0  
17) Hajiga - 0  
18) Rõzu - 0  
19) Atearu - 1  
20) Violet (DEAD) - 0

"Now then, who will be chosen as the blackened, did you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?" Monokuma announced this just like he did last time, a giant roulette machine appeared in the centre of the court room, a digital watch face in the centre with 20 slots carved into the roulettes face, one roulette slot faced each podium and in that slot was the face of the person standing on the podium, however it was pixelated. Violets was grey unlike the rest of ours, which were all in colour, and had a pink X drawn over it. The slot in front of me lit up briefly before it turned off and the one in from of Drake turned on, it continued until it had gone all the way around the circle and continued to increase in speed (so it will show us the blackened . .) the light kept spinning, it flashed around the circle for a few more times until it began to slow down, for a moment I thought we all got it wrong as it stopped on Kounna, only to have it shift onto Hoshihiko after a moment. A spotlight appeared above her and confetti rained down from the ceiling "congratulations, you voted correctly, Hoshihiko Puya, the ultimate stylist, is our murderer!" Monokuma shrieked excitedly, I was more concerned with the vote (1 vote for Atearu? But who . .) "Hey Hoshi." "What?" She sniffed loudly, seeming to have calmed down "did you vote for Atearu?" "No, I voted for myself, you all beat me fair and square. No point in trying to pin the blame on anyone else" her smile was innocent and full of truth, for the first time since this started "then wh-" "I did" Atearu said sadly, his podium was pulled forward, his eyes full of tears "Atearu, why?" Kounna asked, not a sign of sympathy in his voice, just curiosity "because . . I could of stopped it . . . If I had noticed the door earlier . . then she might still be here . . I failed her . . ." between each word was a deep breath and a desperate struggle to hold back tears "she looked up to me . . . literally but also figuratively, she always gave me support . . a-and told me how well I was doing . . a-and . . ." he trailed off for good this time, just looking back at Violets deceased portrait, wiping his eyes continuously as his podium was moved back into place.

" ** **Yawn**** . . . oh? Are we finished, great I was starting to get bored!" Monokuma giggled as the TV's all showed a simple message "trail over, verdict being dealt" which meant that everyone could step away from their podium, and most of us did, Akemi, Rocky, Drake and Riku all went over to Atearu to comfort him, Tantei, Scarlet and Kounna all grouped up around Tantei while the rest waited for Monokuma's verdict "Hoshihiko Puya for the murder of Violet Mujitsu, the ultimate surfer, I sentence you to execution. Any last words? ~" the bear smiled sweetly as Hoshi stepped towards the bear "I've said everything already, but I want to say it again. I'm sorry, Violet for what I did to you. I know I can't undo what I did, but I can make it right by joining you" she gulped and lowered her head "that's it?! Sheesh you must be running out of steam, listen up you low life's!" Monokuma shouted out, grabbing everyone's attention "the next time you kill someone, get a better reason! I mean come on! An accident. That's not remotely exciting -" "Then maybe you'll enjoy watching this . ." Hoshihiko cut Monokuma off, everyone looked at her confused until they realised what she was doing. Monokuma was also surprised by what Hoshi was about to do, in her right hand she held the blood stained murder weapon, she hastily swung her right arm into the air ****(music**** ****change**** ****to**** ****Danganronpa**** ** **2 -Buzzkill)**** " ** **SLASH**** . . . !" and drew the blade into her stomach, she screamed in pain. Her shriek filled the court room and startled us all, at the very least. Tako and Toshihiro screamed alongside Hoshihiko, Rocky shielded Akemi's eyes, I felt queasy again, just like when we found Violet, my balance was being thrown off (my fear of blood again . . .) I was about to fall to the left and onto the floor, the world was spinning, my head was getting lighter and lighter, my eyes were closing quickly, I was stopped in mid decent. Drake had caught me and held his hand over my eyes "It's best you don't look" he muttered to me, I couldn't speak, my fear rendered me speechless so all I could do was nod my head lightly. I didn't need to see it anyways, the image was burned into my head, repeating over and over, swing, slash, blood.  
Swing, slash, blood.  
Swing, slash, blood.  
Swing. Slash. Despair.

I heard a thud, I assumed that Hoshihiko had just collapsed onto the floor "aaww man, what a shame. I was going to have so much fun with her punishment" our host sounded disappointed "but anyways, thank you all for playing. I'll see you next time!" "W-wait, next time?" I asked in awe, tearing Drake's hand away from my face, I ran around the circle of podiums, ignoring Hoshihiko's unconscious body, barely. "Oh but of course there will be a next time, because you see . . . THIS IS JUST THE DEMO VERSION!" our bear host started laughing hysterically, his laugh echoed through the trail ground and up the elevator shaft, our ride up was silent, possibly in respect for the two we lost today, our killing school life had begun only four days ago and we had already lost two people, Violet, a special ray of sunshine that was always happy around everyone, any time of day, like Atearu said, she was always giving out compliments, she was like the heart of our group. Then, just then right in front of us, Hoshihiko, true she could be rude and mean to people when she wanted, but nevertheless she was kind like Violet, and she was helpful to us all, I'm not sure how we're going to manage with the death of two of our friends, but we won't forget them. I won't forget them.

I will escape, with as many people as I can, I will survive. I will. I promise, Violet. For you, and Hoshihiko too.

 ** **(Trial**** ****demo**** ****end)****


End file.
